Tea, please
by Ascella Star
Summary: A little story told in drabbles for the Fuu x Ferio Week.
1. First

The first time Ferio laid his eyes on her, she was not alone. He was just starting the afternoon shift at the coffee shop, and she was apparently looking for a place to eat something with her friends.

In fact, that first time, he did not notice her at first, his attention on a tall girl with blue hair loudly chatting with a short redhead that was grinning like the cat that ate the bird.

It wasn't until he heard her talk for the first time that he actually saw her.

His first impression of her was that she was a really pretty girl, and that her voice was complimentary for the rest of her.

The first time she actually saw him, was when he went to their booth to take their orders. That's when he noticed that, behind the delicate glasses that she wore, she had a pair of really pretty green eyes… eyes that were watching him with veiled curiosity and interest.

That day was by the way, the first time someone made him blush by just looking at him

* * *

 _ **So... i would have liked to write something more... lengthy, but seeing that i don't have that much time, i thought of this instead.**_

 _ **I really hope you like it!**_


	2. Attention

She came back to the coffee shop several times alter that. Sometimes she took one of his tables, and sometimes she preferred to sit outside.

Sometimes, she came with her friends, the same ones that were with her that first time. Sometimes, she came with an older girl instead. Later, he discovered that said girl was actually her older sister.

However, every time that she entered the shop, Ferio's attention would undoubtedly be stolen away from whatever he was currently doing; he may be taking an order for another table, or maybe he was preparing a drink, his eyes inevitably would be drawn to her, with undivided attention.

And if a traitorous smile crept up his face in that exact moment… well, it was nobody's business anyway.

Except for his friends, that is; because the moment they noticed, they teased him mercilessly about it. As time went by, they merely rolled their eyes at him until finally one of them, convinced him to actually ask her for her name.

 _"_ _My name is Hououji Fuu, nice to meet you"_


	3. Hands

A few years ago, while snooping around his brother in law's library, Ferio stumbled upon a book that, although the name sounded interesting, it belonged to a genre he was not exactly fond of.

Still, he decided to give the book a chance.

He was pleasantly surprised to find a really nice story that depicted what appeared as the first adventures of an eccentric detective alongside his not entirely willing at first companion.

To be completely honest, Ferio had never been fond of Detective novels. Still, he finished the entire Sherlock Holmes saga in no time.

Along those books he found bits and pieces of wisdom, fun facts and even some tricks he would like to try some time; one of those tricks, being the one where you could guess someone's profession by holding their hand.

He had never actually tried it, however the moment he held Fuu's hand for the first time, his brain acted on its own volition making him suddenly blurt **_"You practice archery, right?"_**

Fuu's surprised face was really fun to see; however, as soon as it came, it was replaced with a mischievous one, **_"Wow! This is the first time someone pulls that Holmes trick on me! Yes, I am in my school's archery team."_**

This time, was Ferio's turn to be surprised, as suddenly Fuu took hold of one of his hands between hers, and after a few seconds of observation, she actually deduced that, aside from his job at the coffee shop, he practiced a martial art that involved a sword.

They kept talking animatedly, smiling from time to time, and still holding hands. It was clear for everybody else that they were lost in their own world.

Behind the counter, Lantis shook his head slightly, smiling at his friend's antics while writing down tat Ferio's break was about to start.


	4. Exchange

The story behind Fuu's favourite beverage is actually quite curious.

It happened on one of those days when, even thought it started pretty good, something inside of Ferio simply knew that it would end in disaster.

That day, the coffee shop was unusually crowded, it was the first day of the new waiter and Caldina, the girl who usually was in charge of making all kind of beverages, called in sick so she wouldn't be available that day.

That's how, instead of waiting as usual, Ferio found himself behind the counter, trying to keep up with the increasing number of orders, and trying his best to make everything as tasty as ever.

That day was also one of those incredible rare ones when Fuu arrived to the coffee shop alone, save for a really big pile of books that to be honest, were kind of terrifying to see. Obviously, the moment his "Fuu detector" was activated, Ferio asked the new guy to go and take the order of the pretty blonde on the back.

A new waiter, an unusual rush of people, and too many orders were the perfect mix for problems. At some point, the order got mixed, the beverages were confused and a few minutes later an angry customer was yelling angrily at the poor waiter. The shouting was so loud that it not only attracted the stares of other costumers, but the attention of the owner as well.

The owner offered the customer an apology, and the option of having his drink exchanged for free if he so desired. Once the ordeal was settled, the rhythm of that evening continued as it had been previously.

A couple days later, Fuu arrived to the coffee shop, intending to drink something while reading her school material. As usual, Ferio approached her to take her order and maybe suggest her to try one of their new drinks in their repertoire. She interrupted him mid sentence, asking instead for something kind of unusual.

 **"** **Can I have some Oolong milk tea please? A couple days ago my order got mixed with someone else's, but I found it so tasty that I decided not to make a fuss about it"**

Ferio blinked a couple times before understanding dawned on him. He was the one who made that oolong tea the day of the unusual rush.

With a dashing smile, he promised to prepare the tea himself, so it was just as tasty as that day.


	5. Conflict

It was strange for Ferio to Find Fuu outside the Coffee shop, especially when they did not plan to meet. But then, he just found her sitting on a park bench in the middle of Meguro and with a stormy expression that warned him that it would be wiser of him to just turn around and leave.

Then again, Ferio was not exactly a wise person.

He approached her casually, although with a hint of caution and when he saw that she still did not noticed him, he greeted her with a smile and feigning ignorance of the apparent turmoil she was experiencing.

Her answering smile was if genuine, a little strained. Frowning at this, Ferio decided to just ask her what was wrong and help her if he was able to. With a resigned sigh, she told him everything.

Turns out, a minor misunderstanding between two groups in her school, created a really big conflict that dragged other groups in. And because of this, a fair that she had been organizing for months was in the brink of being cancelled.

Fuu ranted about how months and months of careful planning were about to be in vain, about how she was actually looking forward to how it was going to be in the end, or how she even had even thought to ask him to accompany her to said event.

The more she ranted, the more agitated she became, and the more she gestured wildly with her hands. However, once she was done venting, it was as if all that energy was zapped out of her. That was Ferio cue to embrace Fuu and offer her his support.

They stayed like that for several more minutes, until she finally regained her strength and began apologizing to him for what he just witnessed. He limited himself to smile and tell her to think nothing about it.

 **"** **How about some ice cream for your frayed nerves? I think both of us can use some of it"**


	6. Gold

They located a street vendor rather quickly, and after buying a cone of their favourite flavour, they decided to stroll around and enjoy each other's company.

He tried his best to distract her of her current problems, telling him about his day at the coffee shop; how the new guy, Zaz was rather clumsy but nice nonetheless or how he caught Lantis spacing out more often than not, and that he was determined to find the source of his inattentiveness.

All through his tale, he managed to make her smile, and by the end of it, he even managed to make her laugh at least a little.

That's when he saw it.

It had been months since he met Fuu, weeks since they started to hang out outside of his job, and a few days since she asked her out. But this was the first time since they met that her image left him speechless.

The sun was beginning to set, bathing everything in a golden hue and eliciting long sets of shadows. A bit of wind was beginning to blow, messing a bit with Fuu's hair.

The sunlight was illuminating Fuu from behind her, making her hair shine like a halo of gold light, and making her look as if she was an angel of western stories.

She was beautiful.

And Ferio knew without doubt, that he wanted to keep this angel beside him for as long as he could, and as long as she wanted him.


	7. Us (epilogue)

Placidly sitting in his balcony, a green haired man was lost in his thoughts while absently playing with the blonde hair of his napping wife. He had been reminiscing about the first time he saw her in his brother in law's coffee shop, how she made him blush with a look. How her favourite drink came from a mistake and how their first official date went.

He remembered how both graduate high school and entered the same college along with the rest of their friends. He even remembered how terrified he felt when she told him she won a scholarship to England for a year.

He remembered meeting her parents, and her meeting his sister. Or how at first Kuu and Him did not get along well, but with a little time and effort, they became partners in crime for a lot of things.

He even remembered the teary speech Zagato gave for their wedding.

And now, here they were, happy together, as strong as ever, and with him fulfilling his promise of keeping his angel at his side for as long as he could.

His sleeping companion stirred a little, green eyes opening slightly, fighting the last vestiges of sleep from them. Focusing on him, she managed a small smile before asking if she was out for long.

 **"** **And what have you been doing in the meanwhile love?"**

With an answering smile, that was full of love and adoration he simply said **"Not much, I was just thinking about us"**

* * *

 _so, this is it._

 _I actually feel glad of me for being able to finish a fandom week for th first time!_

 _Really i feel so acomplished._

 _And now, to start preparing myself for THE week. If any of you are a HIkaru x Lantis Shipper, i would like to see you at the Hikaru x Lantis week, that's being organized by my Best Friend._

 _You can find the details here: adyaskyfire tumblr com /post/149951740822/_


End file.
